Chapter 1: New Arrivals/Walkthrough/Version 1
Follow the security team Before you leave the ship visit the small room to the left and pick up a small med pack. Join the team. Open the hangar door Open the door using "E" button and enter the room. Search it thoroughly – shelves to the left contain a small med pack and some Credits. Before getting to the next objective use the Save point located on the wall opposite from the entrance. Approach it and press "E". Activate the security console Enter the room and activate the console. Now is when the fun starts. Get to safety The emergency exit marked with a green arrow should be open now. Run (by pressing Shift) and don't look back. A few Necromorphs will chase you and don't even try fighting them. Run up to the elevator, open the door, enter, turn 180 degrees, close the door. Simple as that. Your first weapon lies on the workshop table, the Plasma cutter. Pick it up. From this point onwards you will be able to fight and destroy various in game objects. Kick open the two crates (Space) – don't use your weapon, as you will only waste ammo. Collect the drop from the crates. Destroy the control board by smashing it with your weapon (LMB). Again, it would be a waste of ammo to fire at it. Open the door and prepare for your first fight. You can try melee combat (LMB and Space) or shoot the Necromorphs limbs off (RMB to aim, LMB to fire). Remember, that aiming for the head is not effective in [[Dead Space| Dead Space]]. After the battle collect the drop from the Necromorph. Follow the corridor to the control room and turn left – it's a dead end but it contains some credits, and on your way back a small med pack and the Audio log that you can see shining on the second picture. Enter the room to trigger an interactive cut-scene. After it's over you will receive a new objective. Also, there is a Save Station On the wall. Replace the damaged tram Leave the room going to the cargo hallway and turn left when you reach the wide corridor (Remember to check the container). I am aware that the objective tells us to go the opposite way, but it's worth to spend a few minutes collecting items and saving the game. A Necromorph blocks the way to the Save station, be sure to pick up what he drops. A medium med pack can be found in the area, also there's an Audio Log lying at the very end of the corridor. In order to get to the objective you need to pass through the door leading to the tram tunnel. Continue until you reach a large room – search it to find some useful items. The locking mechanism on the door is broken, and trying to go through it may only result in being shred to pieces. Our main interest is not what lies on the other side, however, but right in front of the door - the Stasis Module. Install it and get to the Stasis recharger to charge it. With this gadget we will be able to slow down enemies and mechanisms, and the first opportunity to do so is right now. Target the door (LMB) and fire, by pressing C. The nearby body should also get hit, but our main interest are the door, which now can be safely crossed. When you reach a wide corridor look to your right to find some credits. Be sure to check the toilet for items. Going right you'll find Save station, and if you check the dead end you'll see a container just waiting to be smashed. Behind the open door is the tram repair room. Power Node is waiting for you in the locker on the right wall. Searching through the room you will find an Audio log. It's time to take care of the broken tram. The problem is, that while first claw works just fine, the second one grapples the tram and then immediately detaches from it. The solution is shooting it with Stasis just as it latches onto the tram. In case you run out of stasis, there's a Stasis recharger nearby. Once you managed to activate the second claw approach the large console in the middle and initiate the repairs. After you'll receive a new objective you will be attacked. Find the Data Board (1) Return to the tram tunnel and once again slow down the broken door with stasis. There are two necromorphs waiting for you in the large hall. Go down the corridor, turn right and use the elevator to reach the Maintenance Bay.